


Modern Elements; Avatar The Last Air Bender Highschool au

by Twigson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Monster High
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigson/pseuds/Twigson
Summary: Or called, the momo dynasty bc my girlfriend named it 😂It is also on Wattpad. Its me there too!highschool, its not the easiest thing in the world. it the first year of school for the gang, Zuko and Aang are long time friends, just like Katara and Toph. Sokkas a back bender.everybody still knows of the avatar, just no one knows where he ended up, let alone that fact he's going to highschool with them. everyone still has they're powers and are from the nations they were, also the air nation is still a thing, it never got destroyed, infact, Gyatso made Aang go to the school.there will also be a few OCS. you'll also see questioning Aang, bisexual Zuko, lesbian Toph and straight ally(that's a lie😂) Sokka(much to Zukos dismay)there might be a few 'crossover' chapters with my monster high characters, who, are HORRIBLE influences.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	1. Character ages/grades + relationships

Character Ages

Aang- Freshman (14)  
Acis- Freshman (15)  
Toph- Freshman (13 soon to be 14)  
Katara- Sophomore (16)  
Ty-Lee- Sophmore (15)  
Mylo- Sophomore (16)  
Lee- Sophmore (16)  
Azula- Sophomore (16)  
Tya- Junior (17)  
Jennie- Junior (17)  
Zuko- Senior (18)  
Rowan- Senior (18)  
Sokka- Senior (17)  
Percy- Senior (19)  
...  
Deenie- Sophomore (16)  
Timber- Junior (17)  
Chara- Junior (17)  
D- Senior (17)  
Clawd- Senior (18)  
Wendel- Senior (18)  
...  
Iroh- 69  
Rosie- 62  
Gyatso- 43-44 ish  
Chey- ?????  
Kayla- 14  
Deena- 3  
...  
Some are off a little because I can't remember


	2. First Day

Aang didn't think he could get anymore nervous, he was a freshman at Wolvestein High. The only reason Gyatso had talked him into it was because of the fact Zuko was going to school there as well.

Aang got up that morning, the place he lived in was tiny, and eerily quiet, he'd grown used to the temples, he'd grown used to sharing a bed with one, or all three of his sisters, right now all he had was Momo and Appa. None of his sisters were old enough to come here yet.

He sat and meditated, knowing his day wouldn't feel right if he didn't. He picked out his most 'modern' looking outfit and went outside to feed Appa, he'd grown used to fasting so he didn't feel any of his hunger pains. What he did know was that he was lonely, he'd write to Kayla and Gyatso that night, after having dinner with Zuko, Azula and Iroh.

He could sense it was close to the time he had to leave to for his school day. He met up with Zuko on the side walk and they went off to school. 

"Hey buddy," Zuko beamed as he met up with Aang, Azula not far behind him.

"Hey guys! You guys excited!" Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko in a hug. He smiled at Azula from over his friends shoulder.

Azula was is the process of being introduced into the normal world having being in a mental hospital for a few years, she's been doing good since she's gotten away from Ozai and all the manipulation, and since she'd been taken in by Iroh along with Zuko.

It didn't take them long to fall back into their old rhythm and banter about life. They soon got to the school and Aangs first sentence out of his mouth was, "HOLY SHIT THAT BUILDINGS HUGE!!" and once that sentence was out of his mouth he was punched on the arm by Zuko.

"Dude," Zuko then looked around and his mouth dropped open, "Aang, Aang, water tribes here."

Let's just say that got Aangs attention.


	3. Girls

Aang only knew one thing at the moment, and that thing was that this girl, this water tribe girl was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He had no clue what her name was, all he knew is that her eyes were like blue sapphires, her skin was absolutely stunning. He's gonna have to go talk to her soon, really soon, he could see other people were eyeing her as well, and honestly, he wanted first pick. Call him selfish all you want.

Also, that guy with his arm around her could walk off the top of the building.

"Everyone sit down," the teacher said once everyone was in the class and the bell rang, he called role call and Aang looked around the room, trying to connect names to faces.

"Katara?" He called.

"Here," Katara, the beautiful girl's name was Katara, beautiful, just like her.

Then, 45 minutes later the next bell rang, where had the time gone? Oh, that's right Aang stared at the pretty girl all class.

The next classes went by horribly slow, there was no Katara in any of the others, but he'd met a few people, the guy that he wished walk off the roof was named Jet, Katara had a brother, Sokka, Sokka had some really cool girlfriend named Suki, the 'girl with ghostly eyes' was names Toph and she had a huge thing for Sokka. Also there was this hellishly tall guy named Rowan.

It was lunch time now and Aang was so happy he brought his own lunch, the schools lunch was some sort of meat (ew) on a hard piece of bread and a sad excuse for a salad.

He sat down, not expecting that Zuko and Azula would be sitting with him so fast, Azula plucking an apple out of his lunch box, Zuko stealing a few noodles.

"Get your hands out of my soup dammit," Aang flicked him with a chopstick.

Then all his thoughts stopped when that beautiful girl, Katara sat down across from him.

"Is it OK if my brother and I sit here?" Oh gods, her voice was like fine silk.

"O-of course," Aang had to look down into his soup because, god damn everything about her was beautiful.

Soon her brother and Toph joined as well, and, god dammit the Jet guy was back again.

Everyone got sat down, they all ate their lunches and they all talked about themselves to each other. Aang was so happy to finally have more than Zuko and Azula for friends.

It was an over all good day.

Oh, and he got Kataras phone number.


	4. Dinner

School was over, finally. Aang was actually really happy with how the day had went, he had made friends, and an enemy.

But who's counting that when you got the cute girls number on your first day?

Aang, Zuko and Azula all made their way to Irohs house where Aang could see there was someone else there, but who?

Once they walked in it was clear, Rosie had come to visit her long time lover, Iroh.

She came in when she heard the door open and ushered all three of them in with hugs.

They all sat in the front, Aang sat on the floor even though Zuko insisted Aang sat with him,

"Cmon Aang there's enough room for us both," Zuko attempted to make room for the avatar in the small recliner.

"Zuko, your my best friend, but I really, really don't want to sit on your lap," Aang sat in front of Zuko on the floor after the older fire bender bitched at him enough.

About an hour later Iroh came around with Tea and cookies for everyone and he sat with Rosie.

Then, probably 20-30 minutes later Azula announced that she was hungry so Iroh and Rosie went to go make dinner.

Aangs phone dinged, and as he looked at her saw it was Katara texting him about something that had happened during classes that day.

He texted back, not realizing Zuko was reading over his shoulder, smirking as the two younger benders began flirting with each other over text.

Aangs flirts did, however, get cut off by Iroh telling them to come eat, so Aang told Katara he might call her that night and sat his phone down to go stuff his face with noodles.

Dinner was calm, except for Azula throwing a spoon at Zuko, Azula and Zuko yelling at each other and Zuko embarrassing Aang about his crush, which Rosie found interesting so she had to know every little nitty gritty detail.

Finally, after god knows how many bowls of noodles, but Iroh kept having more so the young avatar kept eating them, and at least 4 bowls of ice cream, it was time for Aang to head down the block to go home.

Momo was happy to see him, well, happy to see the food Aang brought him.

Aang fed Appa, hopped in the shower, and after he was dried off and dressed he texted Katara.

He didn't call her that night, but they did spend until 1 am texting each other.


	5. Dinner, but water tribe

Sokka got home from work to see Katara stirring soup on their small stove.

He sat down the bag he had been carrying, it had a gallon of milk, a bag of potatoes and a pound of burger that he went ahead and put away while his sister cooked.

"How was work?" Katara didn't even look up from the pot she was stirring.

"Boring, but Suki started working there today, I train her," Sokka smirked.

"Really? You 'train' her?" That earned Katara a soft smack on her the back of her head and Sokka earned a grunt.

"Food will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"OK. I'm gonna go change," Sokka made his way to his room and picked through his dresser to find sweat pants and a shirt that wasnt his work shirt.

He made his way back to the kitchen to see bowls out and Katara blushing at her phone, he silently made his was behind Katara and read over her shoulder to see the flirting between the two younger benders.

"You like him?" Sokka's voice almost made Katara jump out of her skin.

"N-no, shut up, your going crazy," Katara smacked her phone down and angrily took a bite of too hot soup.

Sokka sighed and sat across from Katara and ate his dinner as well.

They ate in almost silence, except for her phone going off every once and a while with a text from the young air bender, or a voice message from the blind earth bender.

"Gonna shower?" Sokka asked.

"Yea," Katara smiled.

"I'll shower in the morning then," Sokka took the plates to the sink and rinsed them out, they will do dishes tomorrow night.

Katara made her way to grab her pajamas and got in the shower, not spending too much time so it didn't mess with the water bill.

She came into the front room to see Sokka watching a movie so she joined him. 

Sokka went to bed as soon as the movie ended.

Then she went to her room and stayed up much later than she thought she would flirting with the young air bender, maybe they'd talk more tomorrow.


	6. Asking to the dance

Let's say Aang and Katara had MANY late night with each other, and about two weeks in the started dating, they've been together for about two months now.

Also, in that time Sokka bagged Suki, Yue, Toph, Mai and Ty-Lee.

While Sokka was having a pregnancy scare everytime he turned around, Aang was trying to be brave enough and ask Katara to homecoming, even though that's his girlfriend, he still wanted to be cute with asking her to the dance.

"What ya thinking about buddy?" Zuko came into his room to see Aang sitting on his windowsill thinking really hard.

"Are you asking Mai to homecoming?" Aang asked without looking up.

"Yea, wh- do you need help asking your lady?" Zuko chuckled and pulled on Aangs leg, causing the air bender to fall to the floor with an 'oof' and a 'thunk' they knew Iroh had heard, even if he was a mile away.

Aang pouted from his place on Zuko's bedroom floor.

Zuko sit in front of him and they figured out the best way for Aang to ask out Katara, they were interrupted once by Iroh making sure everything was OK.

Aang stayed over there that night, but was up bright and early to go feed the animals ams meditate before school.

Once he was at school it was good time, he knew he had some time before Katara got her since her brother was the slower than Appa to wake up.

He got into her locker and left a rose there and he slipped into her first class and asked if the teacher could give Katara a rose when she walked in, she easily agreed once he explained what he was doing.

He planned on giving out roses to her at different times today, everyone of them had a note attached and all together it was an invite to homecoming. She's get 10 in total, one before school started, every period, lunch and one after school when he met her before he went to football practice. Oh, yea, he's playing in the game Friday night.

He hid once he saw her coming into the building and gasping at the rose in her locker, she took it to Sokka all excited and Zuko stood behind them with a smirk.

The day went on and Katara got all but one of her roses. Aang sat on the bleachers waiting for Katara to come join him. 

Katara came out with the blind earth bender and the fire prince following in tow up to where Aang sat.

Aang met them at the bottom of the bleachers and gave Katara her last rose.

"Will you go to homecoming with me Katara?" Aang held the rose out to her, which she took with a huge smile and hugged Aang.

"Yes!!!" Katara grabbed Aang's face and gave him a big kiss, their first kiss in front of everyone else.

Now, for Sokka to choose one of his four girls, that wasn't Mai since Zuko had started dating her last week.

Now who should Sokka choose? Suki? Yue? Toph? Ty-Lee? Who?


	7. The dance

Aang was nervous, so nervous, he has excited, and nervous.

Sokka had chose to bring both Toph and Suki because they actually got along. Mai was going with Zuko, Ty-Lee was going with Mylo, and Yue was going as a group with some one from Rowans family.

Aang got ready for the dance, eating, showering and getting dressed before he headed down to Zukos house where they'd wait to go pick up the girls, and obviously Iroh would want pictures.

Aang didn't even have to knock on the door before Rosie threw the door open, mothering him before he got a single word out, and saying he needed to shrink.

Next came Iroh who just smiled and offered him tea before Zuko came down in a black and red outfit, not quite a suit, but almost there.

Iroh made them pose Aang in his Orange suit jacket, with a light yellow under shirt and black slacks, Zuko in his dark Red suit jacket with a gray under shirt and also black slacks.

Soon the girls joined them, with Sokka not far behind them, with Sokka came Toph and Suki. Rowan soon joined to take Azula to the dance as well. Everyone looked stunning, and it was really setting Aang into a bisexual crisis. 

Katara was in a beautiful light blue two piece dress, Mai was in a dark red full length dress, Rowan in an almost black tux, Azula in a red dress with gold and black accents, Sokka was in a dark blue suit, Toph in a light green suit with brown accents, and Suki in a green two piece dress with gold accents. 

Of course Iroh wanted pictures of all of them and they're dates together. They were a nice, strange, mixture of kids, they were all good friends.

Soon they were all at the school, it didn't take long for Rowan to pull Azula off to a corner to kiss her all night while the other were dancing with each other.

Aang was clearly showing off his dance moves to Katara, and Katara was impressed to say the least.

Toph, Mai and Suki could not for the life of them find Zuko OR Sokka.

"Hey, you two might want to see this," Mylo came up and lead them off to a corner where Zuko and Sokka were very much intertwined with one another.

Suki chuckled, "Guess that leaves us to dance together," the girls headed off.

The dance went on, many make outs, Rowan and Azula had left a long time ago, no one knew where Zuko and Sokka ended up, but Toph wasn't complaining, she got to make out with Suki. Toph had also danced with another girl named Tya, who she had a huggggggeeeee crush on. 

Aang had pinned Katara to one of the pillars outside and had been making out with her for the last 20 minutes. 

Then, the dance was over, there were many frustrated sighs and people were emerging from the corners with the people they had been making out with.

Now it was time to head home and see what fun awaits them there.


	8. Things

After homecoming Aang and Katara were closer, Sokka might've gotten either Toph or Suki pregnant, but oh well. Toph and Tya had started hanging out more after the dance. Sokka had a short fling with Zuko before Mai came back to claim him. Ty-Lee has started dating Mylo and Yue had a short fling with Acis. Rowan and Azula were dating, but that's not new.

Christmas break was coming closer, Aang wasn't going to go back to the temples this year, but Gyatso and his sisters were coming to him this year. They're gonna have a big party at Irohs house for the holidays, everyone was invited to it.

...

Aang waited for Katara, it was the last game of the year, Clawd and Timber were all riled up for this game. They had been working Aang to a frazzle every night and Katara was worried about him so she would give him a massage every night after demanding he took a long hot bath and hed fall asleep after the massage, keeping her there that whole night.

Sokka was furious the first night, until Katara told him no, they did NOT have sex that night, then he was just like 10% happier.

Katara joined him soon after, giving him a kiss, they had been together for about 3 months now, and they were extremely happy.

"Ready for the game?" Katara asked, kissing his nose.

"Yep! I think the others are a little too ready, especially Timber," Aang smiled.

They stood and talked until Sokka came and joined them with a worried expression.

"So, uh, I got some news," Sokka looked down, "I'm gonna be a dad....."

"WHO?!" Katara grabbed her brothers arms and shook him.

Sokka mumbled incoherently at first.

"WHAT?!" Aang said, sounding like Lee.

"Toph!" Sokka looked away again and was being shook by Katara again. She was telling at him now.

Aang couldn't stick around for the screaming match because Clawd had came to get him for the warm up.

The game was rough, the Nightmares just barely beat the Birds, but the Nightmares had won.

Katara ran up to him after the game and almost knocked him over in a hug, kissing him.

After that that headed home, Katara and Aang walked to his house, where they spent a while kissing on the front porch until Momo interrupted because he would like food.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Aang kissed Katara again.

"Yep, and breaks not to far away, so I'll see you then," she kissed back and turned to walk away as Aang walked into his house, smiling at the thought of having alone time with Katara in just a few weeks.

"You look happy," a voice scared the shit out of him when he walked into his house, "but Kataras not yours."


	9. Vacations

"Why the fuck are you in my house?" Aang jumped, there at his kitchen table sat Jet.

Jet just glared, but before he opened his mouth Aang air bended Jet out the front door and locked the door behind him, he didn't have time for this shit.

He went upstairs and turned on some music to go shower before going to bed.

The next morning was like every morning, he meditated, fed the animals and then met up with Zuko to head off to school.

They found Katara waiting for them at Aangs locker.

Today was the last day of school before break, before his family showed up to annoy him for three weeks.

The school day went by fast, he did almost beat Jets face in during lunch, but no one needs to know about that, or why Jet has a black eye.

Soon they were heading home for the break, Aangs hand in Katara's, Sokka with his arm around Suki's waist and Zuko holding Mai's hand. Once they made it to Aangs house he saw the signs of his family was ALREADY at his house.

"Well, I guess today's a good day for you guys to meet my family."

They walked in, met by Rosie and Iroh, who were, like usual, cleaning off Aangs table.

"Hey mom," Aang hugged his adopted mom, then he felt a small set of arms wrap around his legs, he looked down, and there was his little sister.

"Actually you've all met my mom," Rosie waved at them all. "But these are my sisters Kayla, Chey, and Deena, and my old guardian Gyatso," they all waved as Aang introduced them.

"And family, these are my friends, Katara, her brother Sokka, Sokka's girlfriend Suki, Zuko and Mai, and Aula, Rowan and Toph will be here later," Aangs family all smiled at his friends.

Rowan, Azula and Toph showed up about 15 minutes later, Azula went right over to hug Iroh and started complaining about her day.

They all hung out, and started eating dinner not long after.

Rosie explained that Gyatso had been so happy to come see how Aang had been doing since he last saw him.

Dinner was great, all vegan, and even though Sokka bitched about it he did admit it was good. Zuko left after dinner time take Mai home, and Rowan left not long after to drop Toph off at home.

"Momma," Aang looked over at Rosie who was blushing at whatever Iroh just said to her, "this is Katara, my girlfriend."

"Good job, you always did have a type for wa-" 

"Mommmmmmmm!"

"Sorry, sorry," Rosie chuckled and turned towards Katara who sat there confused.

After it was time for Sokka, Suki and Katara to go home, Aang walking out with Katara so he could kiss her without Rosie giving him hell.

When he walked back in Deena was being laid down for the night, Momo right beside her, that was his god after all.

"You've got a fine girlfriend there," Gyatso smiled, patting Aangs shoulder.

"Thanks," Aang smiled at his family, and now he knew they liked Katara.

Soon, Katara will be back, and it'll be Christmas, and they'll have fun. Maybe more fun than expected.


	10. Holidays

The break was clearly going to be more fun than expected, school had ending, Aangs whole family, including his step siblings where flooding his house.

Katara had been coming over frequently, Sokka had been too, but that was to sleep with Aangs step brother.

They also had learned that Toph was not pregnant, but Suki was.

It was only three days until Christmas, which Aang and his mom only celebrate for Iroh and his children.

Aangs house was over ran with laughter, yelling, the click of pots and pans, the smell of food and Irohs singing to Rosie.

The morning before Christmas Aang woke up because Momo was screaming bloody murder, he opened his window to see it had snowed and Zuko was laying in the thick cover of snow on the ground.

He took a much longer shower than he needed, zoning out to music until Momo flew into the shower with him and bit him before flying off.

'Well his god isn't up yet,' Aang got dressed, opting for sweatpants and a tank top, this was his family after all, and Katara wouldn't be coming over again until the day after Christmas.

As he went downstairs Zuko was coming inside, shivering and red cheeked. Iroh laughed softly, the man dressed in a warm looking sweater, Rosie is a matching one. Iroh walked to his nephew and gave him a cup of tea.

Getting food ready was an all day event, they had to make the vegan options, eventually Aang got shooed out of the kitchen because he kept eating the cookie batter.

By dinner that night it had snowed buckets outside and Appa was loving it.

Now, getting the younger girls to bed was no easy feat. Between Aang reading bed time stories and Rosie singing lullabies, it still took hours for the girls to fall asleep.

At the ass crack of dawn they were all woken up by the girls, and Momo.

"I'm up, I'm up," Aang was being pulled down the stairs by Deena who had so much energy at, like, 6am, clearly she didnt stay up until 3am texting her girlfriend.

Much to his surprise, Iroh was already up and sorting out gifts.

Deena got to open one present before the others came down, it was a cloth doll, much like the one Iroh made Azula after Ozai destroyed her dolls.

Each kid got some presents, everyone got a special present from Iroh, from Deenas doll to Rosie's painting. 

Aang got just a few gifts, small ones from Iroh, and a framed photo of all of his friends on homecoming from Rosie.

Everyone was very happy with their presents, and as Aang made his way upstairs his phone was ringing.

"Hello," he answered.

"Happy Holidays, come outside," it was Katara, so he did just that, he slipped on some shoes and a coat and went outside.

There in the snow stood Katara, he hugged her.

"Happy Holidays," he responded before kissing her deeply.


End file.
